swrebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
TK-1970
Name: TK-1970 Affiliation: Empire Full Name: David Stryker Organization: Imperial Stormtrooper_Corps Race: Human Unit: 501st_Legion Sex: Male Rank: Warrant Officer Age: 37 Position: Commander Special Operations Commando Unit Planet of Birth: Mandalore PLAYED BY: Kurt Russell (Soldier - circa 1998) RP Prefs: I am a firm believer in ICA = ICC. That being said feel free to play through any scene to the enjoyment of all without worrying about asking my permission to do something your char could do. I'll react appropriatly in all cases to ensure we both have fun even if I die in the process. QUIRKS: - DRY WIT : When kitted out and in his armor, many of the one line comments come across as border line direspectful or direct with a humorous edge that is hard to tell if it's just the way his voice is projected by the suits comms. - Mando : His routes are Mandalorian and sometimes it comes across in his phrasing - Rarely out of Armor : Standing imperial orders dictate that Stormtroopers will remain in Armor when on duty. It is rare he is off duty long enough to be seen in off duty fatigues or civilian attire due to his positino as the Ranking Trooper on station. - Direct : He doesn't tend to dance around the issues. - Fit: Staying in shape is key to staying alive. RP Hooks: EMPIRE / STORMTROOPER / COMBAT / PATROL PRESENCE / SITH / JEDI / GROUND / SPACE Languages: Basic / Native Mando'a / Binary Descer The distinctive white plastoid skull faced helm of an Imperial Stormtrooper is apparent from the black rubberized strip bisecting the face from the cranium. A pair of Soldex automatic polarizing filters serve as the eye lenses for the helmet while the characteristic black vented frown on the helmet act as filtered air vents. The heat dispersion vents located near the Soldex filters around the edges of the helmet lead to a pair of cylindrical Dymak Exhaust filters that rest to either side of a vocoder direct speaker interface located on the chin of the helmet. A black ribbed neck seal leading to a full black environmental body glove descends to broad shoulders adorned by the white plastoid eighteen piece body armor of an imperial stormtrooper. A dark blue leather pauldron bisected down the middle by a single black stripe and trimmed in black rests over the right shoulder denoting rank, Special Operations Warrant Officer, with a black leather three magazine holder set upon the opposite shoulder to hang just over the chest plate. The segmented pieces of white plastoid body armor extend down both arms to power gloved hands. The chest plate's distinctive chiseled appearance is partially concealed by a black leather cross draw holster sporting a hand blaster before the armor gives way to the abdominal plate section containing the manual suit seal and environmental controls. A multi-pocketed utility belt envelops the hip armor sporting extra power packs and an attached leather hip holster for a E11 blaster carbine with folding stock and scope. The armor covering the groin eventually gives way to the reinforced alloy ridged plates along the upper thighs. A triangular knee plate on the right leg containing the suits power cells while the left knee sports a protector plate for comfort while kneeling before both plates give way to the distinctive white imperial issue boots of the corps. CONTACTS - Fang ( Falleen / Sith) - Ariva ( Twi'lek / Imperial Junior Officer) - Shayn ( Human / Imperial Engineer) - Talon (Twi'lek / Sith) - Kitsu'ra (Twi'lek / Sith) - VK-2RY (B2_Super_Battle_Droid) - Lavie (Human / Imperial_Pilot) - Tagati ( Hutt / Bounty Hunter) Background David Stryker, a proud son of Mandalor and born to a warrior clan was a victim of his own upbringing into an imperial ruled galaxy. Imperial testing placed him within the top five percentile for additional genetic encoding for future Stormtroopers shortly after the rise of the Empire and the fall of the Old Republic. This wasn't enough for David... Rather than simply give over a small part of himself, a falling out with his father caused him to enlist as a new recruit in the Stormtrooper corp as it was deemed that non-clones should begin filling it's ranks. So it was that David never looked back as the shuttle bore him away from his clan and the traditions that made him Mandalorian... A consummate basic trainee, Devin earned several accolades and awards for high marksmanship and field survival while leading his unit through field exercises in the meat grinder that was Imperial Basic. With conditions set to either die or survive in many scenarios that suited the son of Mandalore just fine. Upon graduation from the academy and due to his high marks, Devin was designated to the 501st Legion under Lord Vader's command and designated as TK-1979. Attrition as a Stormtrooper during the constant fighting at that time was high and thus his designation quickly escalated from 9 and down through the ranks until he was soon in command of the squad as TK-1970. Stationed upon the Imperial Star Destroyer "Revenge" at the battle of Endor. Upon the unforeseen outcome of that battle, TK-1970 was transported amongst other survivors in an emergency evac shuttle back to the Revenge before the badly damaged Star Destroyer jumped to hyperspace to regroup with the rest of the fleet in an attempt to salvage what was left of the Empire after the fall of the Emperor. Embittered, TK-1970 has spent the intervening time training and taking on the missions he has been given. With the rise of a new Empress and the harsh subjugation of the Imperial Military under Admiral Daala's iron boot, the Stormtrooper of TK-1970's commando unit were set for several covert operations behind the new Republic front lines. Sure in his purpose while holding a slight grudge against the resurgence of the Sith he continues to do his duty with brutal efficiency while giving little thought to how those orders affect the day to day lives of others so long as it brings order to the galaxy once more. Equipment Stormtrooper_Armor and Gear E11_carbine Blaster_rifle Vibroknife Thermal_detonator Category:Characters